Nightly Surprise
by Crimson Cupcake
Summary: Sandstorms do not look good. And they are definitely not easy to get through. After a close shave with a sandstorm, who knows what might have changed for our favourite Akatsuki couple? SasoDei; Yaoi; Fluff...


**A/N: **Yes, yes, I know, I shouldn't be writing a new story...but this is a dare from my friends: The Shang Kudarung and Darth Maximus! I'd say check out their stories too...but whatever.

**Warning: **Yes, this is Yaoi! SasoDei, Shonen Ai, Whatever you can think of Don't like, don't read...but review anyway :)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, but this story idea is mine

* * *

"Danna!"

Nothing.

"Daaannnaaaa!!"

Nothing.

"**Danna!" **

"What, brat?"

"I was just seeing if you've switched off un..."

A brief silence.

"You called me just for that?"

"Well...yes un..."

"Don't pester me again."

Sasori moved Hiruko a little way off, annoyed that the blond menace actually had the guts to ask him such a question for nothing. They had just come back from a mission in Suna, and as usual, he was the one who set up the unbreakable traps while Deidara blasted the foundation of the village apart. He wasn't sad to see his old village in ruins. Quite the opposite. When it came to Deidara, everything was beautif- Wait. That wasn't right. What was he thinking? Art was eternal. That was all. There was no other way. He was just too tired from his mission, that's all...

Meanwhile, a little way off, Deidara smirked underneath his straw hat. He didn't really enjoy it when his partner was in a stupid, stinking puppet. But then again, Sasori was more often on missions in Hiruko than not. He didn't want it like that. He wanted to see the redhead's perfect face, the way the wood caught the light and refle- No. That was a little too far. It hadn't been fun on the mission. It was a trifling one, stealing money and generally making Suna weaker so that they wouldn't be able to help Konoha after Akatsuki attacked them a few days later.

"Danna?"

"Deidara, I told you not to pester me again."

"It's not that un...doesn't the horizon look kind of...weird?"

Sasori crammed his neck to look through Hiruko's eyes. What the blond said was true. The horizon had a tinge of red, even though it was sunrise. They had sieged the village by night, as to catch the Shinobi off-guard. And they had left immediately after that. But back to the sunrise. It did look 'weird' as Deidara had put it. It was a bit too red for his taste. And he knew what happened when there was a red sunrise.

A sandstorm.

There was now a distinct black layer over the horizon. And as he watched, it thickened considerably.

"Brat."

The blond didn't hear, he was busy studying the thick black line.

"DEIDARA!"

He turned, one eye visible, towards his redhead partner.

"Sasori no Danna?"

"There's going to be a sandstorm. Find somewhere we can stay for shelter."

It took Deidara a few precious seconds to understand, then another few to believe it. By now, the clouds were half-way towards them. Sandstorms moved fast. Very fast.

"DEIDARA! What are you standing there gawking for? Hurry up and find somewhere to shelter!"

But the blond's curiosity was apparently aroused.

"Danna, are there a lot of sandstorms in Suna? What do they look like, un? How do they form? Is it easy to get through?"

Sasori sighed, forcing himself to calm down. Didn't Deidara realize how serious the situation was? They could even be killed in the sandstorm, if they weren't careful. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hiruko was immediately hit by a ball of sand. The sandstorm was upon them.

The wind pushed him back, hurling sand at him. Sasori staggered, hearing Hiruko shift without his command. Sand was dumped on top of him, leaking into Hiruko's joints, and also leaking into the puppet to touch Sasori. If this was as serious as the most severe ones in Suna's history, the two members would probably be crushed. The redhead could feel sand piling on top of him, and Hiruko threatening to break even under his command. He thought back to his blond idiotic partner. Deidara must be having a hell of a time.

As soon as the first winds came, Deidara knew the answers to most of his questions. Sandstorms do not look good. And they are _definitely_ not easy to get through. He struggled forward, but sand got into his eyes and mouth. He tried to use his hands to brush it out, but realized that both his hands and palm-mouths were encased with sand. The blizzard continued, forcing him back more and more, and away from Sasori. He tried to cry out, but was only suffocated by sand once more. His foot twisted under loose sand, hurling him sideways. Deidara slipped, and immediately the sand took its chance, throwing itself onto him and crushing him under their immense weight. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't move. He couldn't yell. He couldn't even breathe. All he could do was lie there and hope the storm didn't last long.

Luckily for the pair, the storm wasn't as long as it could have been. It passed fairly quickly, but for the two buried under the sand, it seemed like forever.

Sasori's head broke through the surface, no longer inside Hiruko. He had found the puppet unmovable, jammed with sand on every inch of its body. What greeted him was...shocking. It was just an immense stretch of desert. He felt small and insignificant. But the most important thing was that his blond partner was no longer there.

"Deidara?"

Nothing.

He called slightly louder. "**Deidara**!"

Silence greeted his words.

Sasori began to feel slightly worried. Sure, he had never worried about his partner before. Deidara was always confident, if not overconfident. He was the life, soul and optimistic one in their duo. He always had that smirk on his face, no matter what. The redhead refused to think he was dead. He refused to think that his precious partner was dead. Wait...precious? Since when did Deidara have such a bond with him?

A hand broke through the surface a few metres away, carrying an unmistakable, limp mouth. The hand tried to stretch upwards once more, failed, and simply lay there.

"Deidara!"

Sasori crawled over and grabbed the hand roughly. Deidara's hand clung on tightly, as if scared to let go. In fact, it was so tight the latter's knuckles were almost white. Bit by bit, Sasori hauled his partner up from the dense sand that had crushed him a few moments before. The puppet master felt relief surge through him as the blond's terror-struck face broke free. One word escaped his dry, sand-caked lips.

"Danna..."

"Deidara! Hang in there! I'll get you out."

"Sasori no Danna. I...I'm sorry un..."

"Deidara...be quiet and let me get you out."

Deidara complied, and within minutes, with tugging from strong wooden arms, he was free.

"Thank you un," he whispered, lips still dry as ever.

"What did I tell you about not speaking? Just be quiet and see if you can find somewhere to stay."

Sure enough, the last rays of the sun were barely visible over the horizon, and dusk was settling in. Sasori's eyes searched around the cliffs, looking for a cave or something they could shelter in for the night. It wasn't long before a tentative hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Deidara pointing at a cliff high up on one of the cliffs. Sasori followed his gaze, and his mouth twisted into a small grin.

"Can you make a clay bird to get us up there?"

Deidara shook his head, and gestured at his clay bag, which was now filled completely with sand.

Sasori understood, and his grin faded almost immediately.

"I guess we'll have to walk up there with our chakra then."

Deidara nodded in agreement and defeat, and began making his way towards the cliff. After a moment of hesitation, Sasori followed, slightly disturbed to be out of Hiruko. What if the Sand Shinobi came now?

A few minutes later, the redhead finally reached the cave, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. What he saw surprised him. Deidara was sitting, slumped against the cave wall and looking like he was about to drift off to sleep any minute. Sand still clung slightly to his face and body. And if that wasn't bad enough, the blond was looking utterly miserable.

Sasori set to work, leaving his partner in that state. Within seconds, a fire was set and a protective barrier set over the entrance of the cave. The puppet master let himself rest, settling himself next to the blond.

"Deidara..."

He didn't answer, just stared mournfully down at the ground.

"Deidara?"

Nothing changed.

"DEIDARA! ANSWER ME!"

Deidara looked up, the single visible eye reflecting gloom and melancholy.

"What, un?"

"What are you doing? You haven't moved within the last five minutes!"

Deidara didn't answer immediately, just stared at the barren cave floor. He opened his mouth several times, but each time no sound came out. Finally, he spoke.

"I let you down, didn't I, Danna?"

For a second Sasori was confused. Deidara had never, _ever_ let him down. Okay, maybe once, or twice. But he had never seen his partner look like this, look so miserable and ready to give up.

"Deidara, did sand get in your ears again?"

The tiniest of smiles appeared on Deidara's lips. It was a spark of hope for the redhead.

"Danna...why didn't you just leave me there?"

Sasori sighed. Did he really have to explain everything to his ignorant partner?

"Because..."

He cut himself off, pressing his lips onto the blond's. For a second, nothing happened, and Sasori was worried Deidara would die of shock. But then he kissed back passionately. All thoughts wiped from his mind, the redhead continued.

At last, they broke apart, gasping for air. Deidara had never seen his partner look so happy before. It was almost as if he was _waiting_ for this moment. And although the blond had never noticed, so was he.

"Because...I love you, Deidara."

"I love you to...Sasori no Danna."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

How was it? Good? No? Yes? PLEESE REVIEW! I really need to know how well I did 


End file.
